New Quest Marker
by GoldenWright
Summary: My time in Skyrim has finished, but it seems I am needed elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, look, another fanfic. Don't hold your breath on this one; just another spur of the moment idea to write down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls series nor RWBY. They belong to there respective owners.**

**Let us see what I make this time.**

* * *

I finally understood what that Ebony Warrior was speaking of when he approached me as I was going to visit my family.

To my knowledge, I have done everything that needs to be done in Skyrim. Alduin slain, countless dragons slain, and their souls absorbed to fuel my own. Miraak, bastard to the usage of the Dragon Tongue, killed and freeing Solsthiem from his reign. Recruited into the Dawnguard and ending Lord Harkon from completing the ritual that could have blocked the sun, letting vampires rule the surface without the factor of the everbearing sun.

Titles earned aplenty on top of these achievements:

Legate of the Legion after bringing to the end of the Civil War between the Legion and Stormcloaks.

Harbinger of the Companions after the passing of the late Kodlak Whitemane and helping purge his Lycanthropy so Whitemane can ascend into Sovngarde.

Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, saving not only the town of Winterhold but the entirety of Nirn from the Eye of Magnus, and Tolfdir proclaiming that I should become the new Arch-Mage in place of the now-deceased Savos Aren.

Becoming a Bard at the Bards College and saving the "Burning of King Olaf" festival.

The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, murdering the impossible and making the name of the Brotherhood be feared across Tamriel.

Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. Robbing, thieving, for the thrill of the gold you make; all the jobs I took to put the Thieves Guild back on top of the underground world of Skyrim.

Dragon Born, master of the Thu'um, making legends everywhere I walk. Fire, Ice, tearing of souls from bodies, and using them for my will. Thunderstorms call to my will and clear out with only two shouts; the world bends the knee to my Thu'um

My life, all that I did, was fulfilling, to say the least. To most, they instead just retire and let the world go on. But never me, always restless to do...SOMETHING. But all the caves and dungeon has been swept. Daedric and Aedric artifacts snagged in my adventurous greed. Champions to most Daeric princes (even befriending one, though that one being unpredictable makes me uneasy) and having their weapons and armor in my collections. I built armor and weapons, improved them to legendary quality then enchanting them to items of mass destruction and bloodshed. Bounties dried up everywhere I roam, no other noteworthy enemies I can challenge as the Ebony Warrior did with me. I have no available quest I can take that isn't murdering for some easy gold or doing jobs when the Guild is at its highest point.

So, I accepted that there's nothing left and spend the rest of my life with my family.

Aela, Divines bless the beautiful warrior that is my wife. My son and daughter, Aleson and Lucia I brought in my life to show them the warmth and love of a family. While having a home in Solitude, I didn't want them to get caught within the Civil War. We lived cozily out in the wilderness, having a Thane nearby to help protect my home and the Bard I hired to keep us occupied from the outside world.

I grew...content? Yes, I believe that's the right word. Spending time and not having to decapitate or bash into heads is refreshing in the finest of ways. Of course, I would get the word from the Guild to help out with a job or the occasional request from the Companions to help Skyrim. Also, whispers from The Night Mother, a contract has been made by Black Sacrament; all three groups respected my time with my family.

Though as time went on, my body grew old. I guess Time was my last opponent to conquer, but I wouldn't mind losing to Time itself. My son and daughter grew up under the tutelage of I and Aela, Aleson becoming the warrior he wanted to become under the wing of the Dragon-Born and one of the leaders of the Companion respectfully. Lucia becoming an Alchemist and a Magician as a minor class from my knowledge as an Arch-Mage. Time reared its head occasionally with each cough and ached from my body; I am feeling that my time is coming to an end.

Time already claimed some friends of mine. Vilkas grew of age. Farkas was slain by a Silverblade splinter cell. Skjor fell before I became Harbinger. Brynolf became the Guildmaster reluctantly after I retired to be with my family, most of the group are still alive. Still, age is hindering their abilities as thieves even with the Blessing of Nocturnal, Lady Luck herself. The Skaal went under especially a "changing of the old guard" if that's the right saying after Miraak's influence has dissipated but still knew that the Dragon-Born even saved them. Sapphire was able to meet Glover Mallory, her father, once before she passed. Jarls passed, others stepped up to take their place. Even General Tullius passed away even with his timeless knowledge. I believe it's time for me and Aela to move on as well.

There was a single burial to us Nords that is only reserved for the most legendary of Warriors:

The Ice Tomb Burial

Being put into a large tomb of ice with their desired partner, surrounded by their prized possessions. Weapons. Armors. Jewelry. Gold they accumulated in their journey of life. Gifts from loved ones before the tomb was sealed shut with the thickest ice reinforced with Stalhrim, making it unbreakable. No graverobbers dared to steal the treasure of the fabled legend that lies beyond the wall.

While I never boasted my conquests to the world, the land of Skyrim believed that this burial is well deserved. The tomb was built, our possessions were placed within the walls of our resting place. Iron. Steel. Dwarven. Glass. Daedric. Ebony Mail with the Ebony everything. Shields aplenty with Auriel's Shield, Spellbreaker, and my own built. Weapons lined the walls and gold...oh so much gold was piled into treasure chests with gems on top. Absolute perfection.

My beautiful wife and I sat on ice thrones, ready to seal our lives in ice. Aleson gave me the first dagger I ever gave him: An Ebony Dagger of Exhaustion. While Lucia gave one of the staff she has made: A Staff of Dragons: Fire sticking onto anything it's pointed at and burns seemingly forever. Aela got a Gilded version of her favorite fur-steel armor she always wears from Aleson from the Skyforge: Ebony-infused gold plating replaced where the steel was, furs was a finely woven black fur from black bears and ruby studs to connect everything all together. It could have been improved, but it was beautiful, nonetheless. Lucia to Aela enchanted Dragonplate Shield of Pure Invulnerability. Never deteriorates, nothing can damage the wielder. We couldn't have been more proud of our son and daughter.

And that was that. Goodbyes were given, the wall was sealed by our children, we closed our eyes as we began the transition into Sovgarde-

"Where do you think you're going best buddy!?"

...Oh Divines, please hurry up and take my life.

Aela and I slowly open our olden eyes to the voice, and lo and behold the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. All in his chaotic glory.

"... Couldn't leave me alone, Sheogorath?" Tired, nearly mumbling toward the Prince of Madness.

"Nope! I'm always there to bring just the tiniest bit of madness into your life!" The Prince responds back in his usual gleeful self.

"Love, what in Talos's name is that?" Aela, confused as she grips the last present from her daughter in response to the unknown.

"..You have heard of the Daedric Princes before, yes?" Looking over to my still beautiful wife.

"Everyone on Nirn knows them, yes." Aela turns to me in response.

I point to Sheogorath, "That's one of them, the Prince of Madness."

Aela, while delayed, snapped her head to the Prince, then back to me.

"...Why do you know a Daedra-?

"It's a long story, I'll tell you before we pass."

"Oh, we have all of eternity to tell our story!" Sheogorath cuts in between our whispering.

"Why are you here, first of all!?" Me to this actual madman.

"Oh, right! I heard you were dying, so I am here to give you another life!"

…

"Excuse me?" I'm being skeptical of what the Mad Prince was suggesting.

I'm not doubting he can do that, making another life for me. But it feels dirty. Making the children believe we actually passed, but only to, what feels like spitting at them to be alive again when we can keep teaching them about life.

"I can give you another life-"

"I heard you, ya Daedric madman. Am I just saying, why? Why give me another chance at life?" Me, being understandably skeptical at the Daedric Prince's offer.

"Because I'm your dearest friend." Sheogorath is smiling in response to the skepticism.

"Yeah, and I'm Talos, revived from the dead." Sarcasm can be seen dripping down in frozen drops. "You're offering me life, you want something in return."

"Ha! You should have more faith in me, chum!" Sheogorath, becoming mock-offended at my vehement sarcasm.

"Last time I did so, you got me to help out Pelagius with his mental problems-"

"Wait, you mean Pelagius the Mad? That Pelagius?" Aela becoming more incredulous at my, albeit meanspirited, banter with an actual Daedric Prince.

"Y-yes that Pelagius. N-not an actual one more a mental- T-That's beside the point." Turning to Sheogorath. "What in Divines name do you want from me? My soul? More cheese? Do you want the Wabbajack back? What in Planes of Oblivion do you want?" Agitation is clearly taking over my expression.

Sheogorath was taken aback from my aggression.

"...Well, if you're that eager to know. It's not really me that's asking. More so someone I know called in a favor for my help. More specifically, your help." Sheogorath is pointing at me "They need your way of the Thu'um

"Me? An old, withered shell of a man who is clearly passed their prime and was about to ascend into Sovngarde until you popped into our tomb. What possibly can I do at this point, you fuckin' mad man!?" My finger pointing back, albeit shaking from the age I spent in Skyrim.

"I can deal with your old age, just trust me-"

"Trust you? That's rich coming from you. I helped you once and nearly went insane, helping Pelagius. Why should I trust you, more-so than this mystery person I never heard of!?" I tried to stand up to the madman, but a hand gripped my shoulder, belonging to Aela.

"Love, please sit." Aela pleading me to sit back onto the icy throne.

I do so.

"Who is this person who called in the favor?" Rubbing at my forehead to relieve some tension.

"He never told me his name, but from his companions always called him "The Wizard of OZ"'. Sheogorath combing at his white-grey mustache.

"... That's reassuring, not knowing their name. What does this "Wizard of Oz" want my help for?" Finally, looking up at the Chaotic Daedra.

"War, against the evil entity. Like "Alduin wanting to kill humanity" entity." Gestures wildly trying to convey the situation to me.

I had my face in the palms of my hands. I was deciding to take a leap with the madman or just go up to join the heroes of Sovngarde. On the one hand, I always had the yearning to adventure again, even when I accepted to stay at home and raise my family. But on the other, being alive again would be...betraying all that I lived for. Betraying that my children thought I was dead while I helped in another life when I could spend time helping them grow more.

"..What of my life, here on Skyrim?" Looking up to find an answer.

"People already sealed the tomb, knowing that they made peace that the Dragonborn has passed on. They will be fine." Sheogorath waving dismissively.

"And spit at them for being alive when they thought we both are dead?-"

"He's right love."

Looking over to Aela, she's looking at me. Straight into my soul.

"We all made peace that we are passing on. They all did too. We taught our children the best we did and they turned out wonderful. They can live without us, since we have guided them onto their right path." Aela bringing up a hand to brush my cheek.

I stared into her eyes, peering into her soul to see if that is the right answer. She is right.

Eyes closed and taking a deep breath, letting it out in one long exhalation.

"...Fine, I will help IF Aela can come with me." Determination creeping back into my voice.

"Of course! I wasn't gonna let you go by yourself. Here!" Sheogorath drips his hands into his robes and pulls out something in his fist. Unfurling reveals two pieces of cheese cubes, though...they have purple tint to them.

"...What is this?" Deadpan covers my face in emotions.

"It's "Youthful Cheese"! Made them for this specific occasion!" Sheogorath seemingly proud of his creation. "This will make you more youthful again!"

"...How 'Youthful" are we talking about?" Caution picking up the cheese. I don't want to relive being, repeat my hormonal teen whelp years. I shudder at such memories,

"Ah, you'll be back to when you slew Alduin. Back when you were in your prime." His grin is usually unsettling, but it's reassuring for whatever reason.

After the cheese was taken, Sheogorath raises his hand then a snap. A typical portal appears at his command.

"Whenever you're ready. Oh I should suggest taking as much gear as you can. Gems as well. You're gonna need it on the other side." Sheogorath brandishes two rather large bags. "Infinite storage, like the hero, should have." Gives the bags to us.

I and Aela both look down at the slight purple tint cheese that would give us our "Youth" back.

"...Ready, love?" Aela asks me.

"...Yeah."

One bite was all it took for us to start our adventure into the new world, a world in crisis, a world that needs our help to defeat the dark forces plaguing the lands.

My name is Tysne Harahriksen, and so begins the world that is "Remnant".

* * *

_**Cracks back from hunching over the keyboard**_

**I really need better posture when I type shit.**

**Comment/Critique.**

**Until next time, farewell.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, let's get this over with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series not RWBY. They belong to their respectful owners. **

**Let us begin.**

—

I may not be a traditional Bard since I was more of the "Warrior" part of the Warrior Bard, but the scenery we crossed into was...I believed to be other-worldly.

Snow, pure white. Leaves on the trees were a blood shade of red in this moonlighting. The wood appeared to be nearly pitch black, but looking closer to the wood, it just a dark oak of some sort.

Course this can be compared to the forests of The Rift, but there's something I can't quite describe why these trees seeming to be much more beautiful than back in Skyrim. But, there's an eerie tone to it all...it was evil in mood for whatever reason it was.

Me and Aela's metal boots crunch on the blanket of snow. I would have been saddened to ruin such perfection of art if it weren't trying to get our bearing from exiting the Madman's portal.

I have clad myself in Ebony Armor set that included the Ebony Mail; one of many Daedric Artifacts that I was "gifted" as being Champions to them, this one specifically from Boethiah:

The Prince of Deceit

While usage of the Ebony Mail was for stealth (even though it's classified as Heavy Armor), I purposed it for more...reckless combat, dual-wielding more precisely. Using forged-made Ebony Swords dubbed "Dark" and "Even Darker". "Dark" having Fiery Souls enchantment while "Even Darker" had Health and Stamina Absorb. I was unstoppable when I was in my stride.

Aela donned Aleson's final gift to her, being the Gilded Fur-Ebony Armour. A near-identical version of the previous armor set she always wore while on Skyrim. She brandishes the enchanted Dragonplate Shield Lucia gave to Aela as her final gift, being enchanted for "Pure Invulnerability". As well as taking a Dragonbone dagger to complement with the shield. Her usual hunting bow is on her back.

After balancing ourselves from the trip through the portal, we looked on with the area we were thrown into.

"By the Divines, the snow looks much more pure than back home." The snow was really pure white, nearly gleaming under the moonlit night.

"It really is love. Also, it feels like the wind doesn't have Skyrim's bite, either." Aela is agreeing alongside me. The wind does indeed pale in comparison from Skyrim, and we lived there for many years.

"Alright, let's find this bloody "Wizard of Oz" and see what they want our help for." I keep my swords sheath since I have the Ebony Mail as like an alert system of anything hostile comes near.

"I'm curious if this Oz is really a wizard." Aela chiming in.

"Must be. There's not many that can call in Daedric Princes on favors." Aela and I start trudging through the snow, the path we leave is evident since there is no snowfall to cover tracks.

"Do you know where we're going?" Aela is asking an absolutely good question.

"...I have no idea where to go." I stop and look back at Aela.

"You're really hopeless sometimes, love." Aela, being a cheeky tart under that warrior soul.

"What do you mean hopeless? I usually know where to go." Me trying to defend my (sometimes) clueless navigational skills.

"You tried to climb over a mountain one too many times love. It always ended up you pulling out that "Clairvoyance" spell, and it still showed you to walk AROUND the mountain. Not over it." Aela is now putting on a smirk to try and put me in my place.

"What? I did no such thing!" Now I started to bicker with Aela.

"Oh! Ok then. Remember that one peak, with Azura's Shrine on top of it? You tried to climb that mountain-"

"Look I made actual progress on that-"

"Yeah, but you never made it, and nearly breaking your legs from taking a slip after a wrong step. Then you used Clairvoyance, and the path was right next to us." Aela crossing her arms to finish her point.

"...O-ok, you have a point, but most of the time, we'd get there." I'm admitting that I can take the harder routes.

"Yeah, but then most times you don't."

"...You're lucky I love you too much, or I would've Force shouted you into the forest." I looked up to the moon as my compass, if the moon rises from the east and settling west. Well, if this world follows the same logic back in Skyrim.

Though, I wasn't expecting that the moon was...well...shattered.

"...What in the Divines?..." My mouth was agape that the moon was broken apart in such a manner.

"What, what's happen...ing?" Aela looks where my gaze is landing on, only to mirror my expression at the state of the moon.

The moon was, well, it looked like it was fading away only to freeze midway through the process. The light was still shining in all it's glory on us, but how it's doing it when what looks to be nearly half is dusted away it beyond my comprehension.

"...O-ok, from where it's positioned and the way it's moving, we're moving south." Breaking out of my stupor, seeing if this world adopts the same way of navigating to Nirn.

"...Y-yeah, that seems to be right." Aela breaking out of her state as well. "You think there's a town that way?"

"It's better than nothing at the moment-"

"M-mom?"

We stopped talking as we hear a child's voice. It didn't sound like one of ours, but the pitch was definitely a child.

"...Did you hear that, love?" Aela now has her motherly instincts kicking in from years of being a parent under her belt."

"Yeah, but where's it come from-"

"Mom? Where are you?"

The sort of the child's voice was closer now, so Aela and I diverge onto the sound since now both mine and Aela's parental instincts are kicking in.

We ran, and we ran as the snow was crushed under our stride. There was an abandoned wooden hut in coming into our sight, and a blonde child that's pulling along...what seems to be a much more smaller red cart carrying another minor.

We crouched behind a couple of trees to assess the situation. While we wanted to protect the child, it could be some bait for something more devious.

"Do you see anything that makes this a trap?" Asking to Aela.

"Nothing really shows that it's an ambush. Trees are still, nothing is hiding among the bushes. So I believe we can-"

Before Aela can finish, bushes from the other side of the hit become to rattle. The child with blonde hair takes notice.

"M-mom?"

To only respond with a beastly snarl. The beast stalked out of the foliage, but it was much more ghastly than anything we have faced.

What only can be described as a werewolf, the "fur was pitch black with armor-like bone protruding out from the arms and legs of the body. The entirety of the skull was showing with what seems to be runes etched into it while the spine has bone-like spikes running down it.

The child understandably frightened at the beast and pulled the cart into the hut to hide from the threat. Now we had to step in before the creature can do anything.

"That beast will perish before my blades." I walked out into the open and unsheathed "Dark" and "Even Darker" to slay this abomination. An arrow flies by me and lands its mark onto the beast's neck. It only seemed to get agitated more, now focusing on the newcomer instead of the child.

"**Hin Laas Oblaan."** (Your life ends.)

I would have been surprised that I spoke in Dragon Tongue. Still, of having years of free time spent that isn't already spent with family, I went up to learn how to communicate in fluent Dragon with the Greybeards and tried to speak with Paarthurnax. Only to fail multiple times. I can speak it, but I still mix up different sounds with how complicated the rules of translating it from Tamrielic to Dragonish.

The Ebony Mail's mist of poison started to radiate off me as I ran headfirst into my first prey on this world, wanting to test my mettle on this world.

The beast had the same idea, letting off a roar to the heavens, and then we started our dance of battle.

The beast swung its paws of bone at me, I dodge then swung my own blade at it. The paw coming clean off from one cut. The creature roared in pain at being amputated from my attack, only to have an arrow being shot down its throat mid-roar.

Now it grasps it's throat since it's choking on an arrow. I was utterly disappointed with how easily Aela and I immobilized this beast.

I decided to end the misery of this abomination of a werewolf. One slice to the gut, it knelt down on one hind leg letting me put its neck in between my blades. Then following muscle memory, I decapitated the beast, ending the life quickly.

I sheath my blades. I was about to start looting the corpse when it began to fade away. I stood back up and away as the body fully dusted away, leaving nothing that suggested that anything was there to start with. At least with reanimated corpses, they leave ash for me to sift through. This might cause problems if everything here fades away like this because I liked looting things for my collection.

After realizing that I might have to put my looting addiction on hold until further notice, Aela stepped out of the bushes. At the same time, the remnants of the beast faded away.

"Well, at least they clean up themselves." Aela picking up her arrows from the now faded werewolf-like creature.

"Yeah...couldn't grab anything before it faded, though." Me still trying to get over not getting to loot items yet.

"It's probably just these things that fade away. You'll find some things to add to your ever-growing hoard." Aela patting me on the Mail of my armor.

We then hear little patters on wood. We turn around and see the small child again looking out of the doorway of the ruins of the hut. She had her eyes on us, seemingly frozen up by our presence.

I took the first initiative and knelt down to the child.

"It is ok now, young one. Everything is fine." My Nord voice doesn't seem to soothe the child as it retreats behind the door frame. I hung my head in defeat.

"You should probably take off your helmet, love." Aela squatting next to me.

I do so, combing my hand through my hair absentmindedly and scratching the growing stubble on my chin afterward.

"You should probably talk to her. You always calmed our kids when they were young." Asking Aela to take a shot at coaxing the child from the hut.

"You also did the calming as well. I don't see why I can do any better." Aela trying to get me another round out of the situation.

"You already saw what happened when I tried, soothing the scared child. I'll keep watch." I picked up my helmet and donned again as I stood vigilant over the area.

Aela headed in the hut to help bring the child out from hiding, hopefully, help the two back to their proper homes.

I stood to watch. Even though the walls were in shambles, I can only hear muffled of what Aela's attempts of calming the child. I decided to focus my hearing on the forest. It was, in all honesty, too quiet. The rustling of trees and snow occasionally shifting on the ground was the only source of background noise to the forest. No sound of wildlife. No growls of a beast in the distance. Just near silence, it's just unsettling the eerie silence that has taken up the area around me.

Though that crow that perched up not long ago is an excellent addition to the trees. Though, I can't shake the feeling that raven it is looking at me. Not in curiosity, but something more spine-chilling in nature. I tilt my head to get some reaction, for the bird to mirror my movement. Yeah, that bird is something else entirely.

Aela steps out of the hut with the blonde child in tow, with that small red cart as well.

"Ok, we now know where we can find their home. Let's-"

I raise my arm in front of Aela plus 2. The crow squawks at my general directing and dives behind a tree, only for a man to reappear from the same tree.

This man, for whatever reason, radiates alcoholism, which only gets reinforced by the hip flask he has on his person. Black spiky hair, stubble cut, near-hypnotizing crimson eyes. White overcoat with grey vest what's been button up correctly and topped with a tattered red cape. Black dress pants with dress shoes finish up the attire of this of being "dappered up" as the new generation of kids in Skyrim would say.

The weapon on his lower back is anything I have ever seen before. It definitely takes the shape of a sword, but knowing that beholder of the weapon shapes shifts into animals with ease, it's not too far fetched; it's much more than it seems.

I slowly raised my hands as I do not want conflict between him and my group.

"**Drem Yol Lok (Greetings)."** I greet the stranger in my Dragon Tongue.

"...Wait, what the Oum did you say?" The Shapeshifter was asking in regular Common Tongue.

"It's a formal greeting from where I'm from." Keeping my hands raised in a sign of peace.

"...That's great to learn, but on to more pressing matters." The relaxed tone is becoming more severe. "Give me back my nieces, or things will turn out badly. And I don't want them to see things turning out badly." Now his right hand is on the handle of the sword.

"Please, I do not want to resort to violence. I am not **Hin Hokoron**, your enemy." I lower my hands a little bit, just within sword-drawing distance incase the Shapeshifter gets brash.

Aela was now becoming protective of this stranger of the forest, far more so since he hand is on their weapon.

The blonde one visage perked up at the sight of the man. "Uncle Qrow!"

"Do you know this man, young one?" Aela looking down at the child.

"Yeah! He's my uncle." Blonde nodded in confirmation.

"...and he can shapeshift in birds like he just did?" Aela being suspicious since this "Qrow" can morph to birds, who knows if he can do so with people.

"Yeah, it's uh...a thing he does!"

Aela and I look at each other, as to silently ask each other if we trust what's happening right now. Aela mods over to the Shapeshifter as a sort of confirmation.

"Ok, we believe you. But I just want to ask something if possible." I was gonna see if this "Wizard of Oz" is an actual being or just some folklore on this land.

I was met with a glare, which intensified with the crimson tone irises that belong to the gaze. Eyes closed and then relaxes but still ready to rumble.

"Just let my nieces go, and I'll answer your question." The Shapeshifter, now named Qrow by the child, grabs the hip flask and pops the top off.

Aela let the Blonde child go, pulling along the red cart over to the stubbled man. They fall behind the there Uncle.

"Alright, what's this question you need to ask?" The man takes a sip from the flask.

"Do you know someone or something called "The Wizard of Oz" by any chance?" I asked.

Qrow went for another drink from the flask, but this time he was downing the whole content of it like me with Sanguine and his blasted drinking competition.

"...So you're the one Oz was talking about, warriors of unimaginable strength helping us." Qrow is somewhat slurred from pounding the flask, but he was still upright and still was fully aware of his surroundings. "There were only a few, and I mean a few things I wouldn't believe Oz would say to me. You being one of them."

The man went for another sip but realizing that he already finished the contents of his flask.

"...I'm too sober to deal with this." Qrow grumbles while placing the flask back onto his hip. "C'mon kids, let's head back home. And you two, come with me. I'll get Oz here for you."

Qrow turns around and walks...well, slightly stumbles back to both his and his nieces' homes. Me and Aela gave each other the sideways glance, as to contemplate what just transpired. Thought before we can do so, the drunkard of a man yelled at us to get moving.

So we do so.

—

**Man, skimming on how to articulate in the Dragon Tongue is a more grueling task than trying to learn Japanese in high school…ok maybe I exaggerating **

**A tad bit, but there is a good amount of rules to follow speaking in full length sentences in Dragonish.**

**Tamrielic - Common Tongue: Essentially what English is here.**

**Dragonish - Dragon Tongue: The language the dragon speaks in.**

**I will honestly try not to go full Dovah with Tysne, adopting how Paarthurnax speaks in the game; talking in English while interjecting with Dragon Tongue words and phrases. Well eventually I might do a chapter just Tysne speaking in Dragon Tongue though I don't really want to jump that much hoops for a fanfic chapter.**

**Well, another chapter dusted and shelved in . Looks like I might continue on this one. Still don't really know where to take it but I'll find a way that's not total cliché in fanfic.**

**Also if you want to skim the translator I used, here it is: . **

**Until next time, farewell.**


End file.
